


Private show

by Luv4Fandoms



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Kinktober, Mirror Sex, Reader-Insert, Shameless Smut, Smut, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:40:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26752240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luv4Fandoms/pseuds/Luv4Fandoms
Summary: Y/n just moved in to her parents house in Maine after getting out of a bad relationship. Upon finding out an old friend lives across the street, what happens when you find yourself slightly falling for her home's caretaker, or rather, when you realize he's been enjoying your private time just as much as you have?
Relationships: Cecil L'Ively/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

When your parents offered you a spot in the old house they had just bought in Maine, you didn't need to think twice before you agreed, needing time away from your town, and your headache of a relationship. Some mountain air was sure to do you some good, so you quickly packed and drove, watching the sunny beaches fade behind you. The drive was around fourteen hours, but it was well worth it when you saw the house. A white three storey beauty with a wrap around porch, how did they afford this?!

"What do you think?" Your mom asked as you stepped out of your car.

"How the hell did you score this?!" You replied, hugging her

"It had been on the market for over five years so the price was super low, needed a bit of work on the inside but our lovely neighbors pointed us to their house caretaker slash handyman and he worked his magic" she explained.

"Awesome neighbors" you laughed.

"Oh they are" she smiled and pointed behind you, you spun around to see a face you never thought you'd see again.

"Margerete!?" You exclaimed, meeting the young girl halfway as she bounded over to wrap you in her arms. Margerete was a young girl you had met when you were little, she came from England, and from very wealthy parents, almost aristocratic you could say. She had been staying with her aunt in Florida when you two met, her aunt had been estranged from the family, but when Margerete's parents had gotten into a bit of trouble they sent Margerete to her for safety. She had been sent back to England when you both were sixteen, and though you two tried to stay in contact, your lives had drifted apart.

"It is so amazing to see you!!" She smiled,

"You haven't changed a bit" you smiled back.

"Why would I? Perfect the way I am" she laughed.

"Have you moved here than?" She asked, her voice hopeful.

"I will be staying for a bit, unsure if I will move yet"

"Well then I'll just have to convince you!" You smiled, you returned her smile, happy that even though so many years had passed, you two could easily fall back into place...When something, or rather, someone, caught your eye. You noticed a man painting the balau swing that sat in the front garden, he didn't seem too concerned about the possibility of getting paint on him as he wore a dark blue coat over his plaid shirt. His hair was short and brown, and you wondered what he looked like from the front. Margerete noticed your stare and smirked, before turning to stand beside you.

"That's Cecil, the house caretaker, I can introduce you two if you want" she stated. "What?" You asked, still looking at the man, almost willing him to turn around, what color eyes did he have? Did he have facial hair or was he clean shaven?

"I'll call him over" she stated, breaking you out of your trance.

"No! No that...that won't be necessary, I'm….in a relationship anyways" you told her, your voice falling near the end.

"You sure about that? You don't sound like you want to be" she replied a bit concerned.

"It's...it's complicated" you sighed.

"Right! Well how about you go and get unpack, and if you're not too tired, you come back and we can catch up over some tea yeah?" She smiled, causing you to smile as well, she always had that effect.

"I'd like that". It didn't take you long to unpack, having only filled a couple of suitcases, so you quickly emptied them into the dressers in the small room near the back of the house and freshened up before heading back over to Margerete's. You'd be lying if you said you didn't spare a glance towards the garden on your way up the path, but Cecil was gone already, and for a moment you felt disappointed. Ringing the doorbell you waited for Margerete to answer, glancing around the beautifully landscaped yard, you only turned back towards the door when you heard it open, but it was not Margerete that greeted you. Clean shaven was the answer to your question earlier, and eyes that were the rare kind that seemed hard to describe, they seemed hazel, but more on the brown side. He wore a smile that made him seem friendly enough, but something flickering in his gaze made you think that something was smouldering just below the surface...Either way this man was far too attractive for his own good.

"Hello there" and he was British too?! Come on! "You must be (y/n), Miss Margerete said she would be expecting you. I'm Cecil, the home's caretaker" he explain, stepping out of your way and gesturing for you to come in

"It's a pleasure to meet you, my mother told me about how you helped them with repairs, I can't thank you enough for that" you smiled at him, he simply waved you off.

"Was no trouble at all, your parents are lovely folk, please right this way, Miss Margerete is on a call with her mother right now but she'll be down soon" he led you to the living room where a woman came in with a tray of tea and cookies.

"This is Kathrine, she's the maid here"

"Very nice to meet you dear" the older woman smiled.

"Very nice to meet you as well ma'am" you smiled, she nodded after setting the tray down and left.

"Your mother tells me that your family always wanted a house here?" He asked, sitting in the chair next to yours.

"Yes, ever since my brother moved here" "But she seemed surprised when you agreed to come," he added, to which you let out a slight chuckle.

"I'm sorry, that is probably personal, it's just your mother talks," he tried to backtrack but you simply shook your head.

"It's fine, really...They were shocked because my boyfriend recently proposed," you stated.

"Oh, congratulations," he replied.

"Yeah" you said with another weak chuckle. "Except I told him I'd have to think about it"

"Oh"

"Not really sure if I can marry someone I've already had to forgive three times for cheating on me" you stated.

"Why did you forgive him at all?" He asked, looking up you noted his look of disgust toward your boyfriend's actions.

"Honestly...I thought I loved him...But now...I don't know" you sighed.

"From the sounds of it you need to throw that wanker to the curb" a female voice rang out, and you both turned towards the doorway, Cecil went to stand but Margerete simply pushed him back down by the shoulder.

"No need to get up Ce, you can join (y/n) and I, she seems to enjoy your company" she stated, sending a smirk your way. Conversation flowed easily between the three of you while you drank your tea, you caught up with Margerete, both she and Cecil agreed your boyfriend should be your ex, you learned a little bit about Cecil, about how he has been a handyman, caretaker, gardener, in the past but that was as much as he would indulge, Margerete seemed fine with this, but his closed book made you want to know more. He showed off a few magic tricks that had the two of you girls laughing before it dissolved into another conversation. Before you knew it, it had gotten late and you needed to get back over to your house for dinner, you and Margerete agreed to a dinner another time. Cecil though, insisted on walking you back, even if it was only across the street, according to him, it wasn't safe at night. When you reached the door you turned to him, a smirk on your lips as you looked back at Margerete's house. "But who will protect you against the dark now good

sir? You have to walk back by yourself" You asked, feigning concern. He smirked at you.

"Worried about me? We just met" you couldn't help but smile when he did, your character breaking.

"Don't fret love, I'll be alright." He added, turning to leave.

"I hope we can hang out again..sometime" you stated, slightly feeling like a fool, he was right, you had just met, but there was something about him.

"I'd love to," he said, turning to give you one last look, a now lit cigarette hanging from his lips...odd..you hadn't seen him reach for a lighter.

"Until then love" and with that he made his way back across the street. That night you had gone to bed early, your body tired from the long drive, and as you drifted off you laid completely unaware of the eyes watching you from the window. The rest of the week had pretty much flown past, when you weren't helping your parents around the house, or writing for your newspaper column back home, you were spending time with Cecil and Margerete. More so with Cecil as Margerete seemed to always be pushing the two of you together, not that you minded. Groaning you answered and ended the call quickly, having looked at the number to see your now ex boyfriend, you had told him you were through, having recently found out about yet another affair, but he hadn't seemed to grasp the concept and swore the two of you could work it out.

"Should I answer it next time? Kindly tell him to fuck off?" Cecil smirked as the two of you continued your walk through the park.

"No, that will just start him up worse"

"I still don't understand why you haven't told him off yet"

"Mainly because all my stuff is still in the apartment he and I shared back home."

"Why not just go get your things then love?" He asked, God you hoped he didn't notice the shiver that ran down your spine every time he called you love, you would be lying if you said you didn't find the man extremely attractive, had in fact, since you first met him, and having spent so much time with him this week was only making these feeling that had began to flutter around worse.

"I'm planning to, just have to figure out when" you sighed, coming to lean against a tree.

"Well, whenever you do, allow me to come along." He started, slowly stepping closer to you.

"That way if your ex is still too dumb to take the hint"he added, now right in front of you, so close the two of you were almost touching and you watched as he raised a hand to cup your cheek, turning your face up towards him.

"I can take care of him" he all but whispered, slowly leaning in, his lips so close as you felt yourself leaning in also, just an inch and the two of you would-

"Hello Ms.(l/n)!" A voice called out, causing the two of you to break apart, you looked over and saw Mr.Tucker, one of your other neighbors.

"Hello Mr.Tucker!" You waved.

"Tell your mother thank you for the pie will you? The wife and I loved it!" He smiled.

"Will do Mr.Tucker" you replied before the man turned and left, Cecil and you turned to look at each other before you both laughed.

"Let's get you home, it's starting to get dark" he stated, grabbing your hand and leading you back down the path. To say you were once again wired that night would be an understatement, this seemed to be your body's constant state of self whenever you were around Cecil too long. Like you were a bomb, just waiting for someone to light the fuse. You sighed as you tossed your sheets off, the room suddenly too hot as you thought back to the charming caretaker across the street. It wouldn't be the first time the thought of him has caused a fire in your belly, he seemed to be what kept you up at night.

 _'Sadly not in the best way_ ' you thought, thinking about him, you wondered what kind of lover he would be, would he be gentle? Take his time and worship you? Or would he be rough? Take what he wanted, pleasing you both in the process? You had a feeling he would be a mixture, that sweet smile always seemed to try to disguise the twinkle of mischief in his eyes. You sighed as you thought back to today, how close you were to finally feeling his lips on yours, you wondered how they would feel slowly working down your body, teasing you with feather touches, making you squirm under him as he worked you up. You sighed again, one hand slowly sliding down to grasp your breast, your thin nightshirt doing little to hide your already peaked nipples, your other hand slowly slid down to lightly caress the front of your panties. You thought back to Cecil, thinking about him taking your nipple between his lips, lavishing it with his tongue before giving it a gentle nip, his hand giving ample attention to your other breast before he switched. Your breathing picked up as you pictured his hand slowly sliding down your front, your hand mimicking your thoughts as you slowly pushed up your top before taking it off completely, leaving you bare from the waist up. You settled back down and was about to return to your fantasy, when the feeling of being watched suddenly came over you and you opened your eyes to look around but didn't notice anything out of the ordinary. You had been having this feeling since you arrived but tonight it seemed stronger, but upon finding nothing you closed your eyes once more and returned to your fantasy. You grasped your breasts, giving them ample attention before the fire in your core became too much to ignore, quickly throwing your panties off you pictured Cecil running his hand along your stomach, gently teasing you right above where you needed him most.

"Please" you whispered.

"Please what love?" You heard him say in your head. "Please..touch me" you begged into the night.

"As you wish" and with that you slid your finger into your slick core just as your fantasy Cecil did, you knew your fingers weren't as thick as his, but they would have to do. You let out a low mewl as you bagan pumping them, picture Cecil above, giving you that knee weakening smirk as he watched you writher under him.

"You like that love? Like it when I touch you?" "Yes! Please don't stop" you panted, making sure to stay quiet.

"I wouldn't dream of it, not until you've come for me" he told you, pressing another finger into your core and causing you to cry out, your hips raised off the mattresses as you continued to fuck yourself, the fantasy of him so vivid that it had you calling out for the man.

"Cecil!" You gasped, your movements slowing a bit, you were unsure why you opened your eyes, but when you did you noticed something. The old mirror that sat in the room gave the perfect view of the window that sat diagonal to your bed, and from that view you realised where the feeling of being watched came from. From the window you could see that a slight ways away from the window, partially hidden by a tree was Cecil, one hand gripping onto the tree while the other was hidden in his pants, the movements making it known just what he was doing. Now maybe it would have startled you, or caused concern if your brain wasn't so focused on getting off, but the thought of him watching you fuck yourself sent a thrill down you spine and made you quicken your pace, your body stretching out so he could see more as you watched him through the mirror just as he watched you. You watched him bite down on his lip, his movements quickening along with yours, while his eyes roamed your body. You couldn't help the moan that escaped you as you focused on his movements, knowing he was getting just as much pleasure as you, and that thought seemed to be what drove you over as you came with a soft cry of his name. You slowed your breathing as you came down from your high, glancing at the mirror to see his head tilted down as he leaned against the tree for support, seeming having spent himself as well. You watched as he looked back up, eyes roaming your body once more before you decided to tease him a bit more and pull your blankets over you again. With a small smirk he turned around, pulled out a cigarette and left.

 _'So watching is his thing huh?'_ You thought, the slight thrill still running through you. 'Well then, maybe I should put on a show' Another week passed before you had an opportunity to put your plan into action, your parents were leaving for the weekend, so you had the whole house to yourself, you had gone shopping with Margerete recently and picked out a very sexy little black number, one she insisted you were going to wear for Cecil one day, she didn't know how soon 'one day' was. You had done your hair, donned your lingerie and hid it under a robe while you sat in bed reading. Truth be told you had reread the same sentence about five times and still couldn't say what it said, you were too wired, waiting to see some sort of movement in the old mirror, movement, that luckily didn't take that long. You had been flirting with Cecil a lot more this past week, not so much that one would think it was sudden, but enough to get him riled up, so when you saw the slight hint of him standing behind the same tree, you knew it was time to start. Closing your book you sat it on the dresser, slowly you went around and lit the candles that you had scattered around the room before switching off the light, bathing yourself in the soft orange glow the fire gave off. Sparing a sneaky glance towards the open curtain you saw him leaning against the tree, still slightly out of sight, but the orange glow of his cigarette gave away his position. Slowly making your way back to the bed you dropped the robe, giving him a full view of what lay beneath before climbing onto the mattress. First you sat in the middle of the bed facing the window, your hands running along your sides before stopping to cup your breasts, the thin lace only covering your nipples as they hardened under your caress. Your eyes closed while your head lulled back, the thoughts of him watching already had you dripping. Stopping, you slowly reached behind you and unclasped the bra, letting it fall off before tossing it aside, your breasts now on full view for your lone audience. Your hands ran along your thighs, before coming to gently rest on your panties, the wet spot clearly visible against the lace. Your legs spread wider as you slowly ran your finger along yourself, moaning at the feeling that wasn't giving you enough to dull the ache. Slowly standing, you took off the ruined lace before laying back down, your body angled as to give him the perfect view of your soaked core, while your head hung just off the other side, giving you the perfect view of the mirror. He was still out there, hand once again hidden inside his pants as he watched you, though when you spread your legs wider you watched him inhale sharply, before he quickly pulled his hand out and started to unbuckle his belt. Your hands wandered down to gently run along your folds as you watched him lower his pants just enough to free himself, the sight causing you to moan, he was definitely bigger than your ex. He slowly stroked himself as he watched you, his other hand holding his shirt up slightly to keep it out of his way, his eyes never leaving your form while you slowly pressed your finger in, noting how he stroked himself from tip to base at the same speed. You slowly began to pump your fingers, watching him take his own pleasure at the sight of you, his tongue darting out to lick his lips, almost as if he wished it was something else he was licking, and that thought caused you to moan out again, this time his name. Now you had left your window slightly open, enough so that sounds from inside could be heard, so when you called out for him, he heard it loud and clear, enough to make him cuss under his breath and speed up his movements. You quickly inserted another finger, matching his speed as you writhered on the bed, the feeling amazing and yet not enough. You added another finger, calling out his name once more as your eyes closed in bliss, upon opening them you noticed he had moved. Less hidden by the tree and now leaning against it, his back pressed against the bark while he took his pleasure in your form, his body now easily seen from the window.

"Fuck! Cecil please" you begged, hearing a groan come from outside. You knew this dance the two of you were doing needed to come to an end, helping yourself was satisfying, but God you needed him, and watching him jerk himself was not helping that need. You sped up, watching as he did the same, his hips coming away from the tree as he thrusted into his fist, another groan leaving his lips. You moaned as you bucked into your hand, matching his movements, you were close now, and by the look on his face so was he. You watched as his head lulled back, hips quicking as he groaned, before they stilled and you watched him empty himself, the sight enough to send you over the edge with a shout. When you finally drifted back down from your post orgasam high you sat up and looked at the window, watching as he began to walk away, a lit cigarette once again between his lips.

"Oh no you don't" you stated, quickly walking over to the window and pushing it open.

"Only come for the shows? I should start charging for tickets" you spoke into the chilly night air. You watched as he stopped, slowly turning to look at your still nude form as you leaned out of your window. He opened his mouth to explain but nothing came out, after all, he had never been caught before. Seeing his flustered state you couldn't help but smirk.

"So tell me, wouldn't you rather be part of the show? Instead of just watching it?" You asked, a smirk on your lips while you watched his flustered expression slowly morph into a smirk of his own.

"Are you offering a role?" He asked

"Well you see, I'm in need of the male lead, think you got what it takes?" You challenged, watching as he put out his cigarette and headed for your front door _'Oh this is going to be fun'_


	2. Chapter 2

It didn't take you long to get to your door, forgoing any clothing, it was gonna be taken off anyways right? Throwing the door open he was on you before you could say anything, lips bruising as one hand held the back of your head, keeping you in place while his other slammed the door shut before gripping your hip and leading you back against the wall. A moan escaping you upon the impact, breaking the kiss, his lips descended down your neck, giving nips and sucking spots on your skin, marking you. His hands came up to grasp your breasts, as he littered your collarbone with kisses, his fingers tweaking your nipples before cupping them fully, his lips soon replacing one of his hands. You paid no mind to the shot of pain that ran through your head when you threw it back against the wall, too enthralled by the attention his hot mouth gave. You had noticed from holding his hand that he seemed to run hotter than most, but the feeling of it on your bare skin was amazing.

"Cecil" you breathed out, hands fisting his hair, desperate to keep the pleasure. His mouth left you, quick to place itself on your other breast before you could protest. His tongue flicked your hardened peak before his teeth gently grabbed it, pulling slightly before letting go. His hands slid down your sides, reaching behind you to grab your ass, a smirk on his lips when you moaned and leaned away from the wall and into his touch. His lips continued their path down, his hands following them before he was on his knees in front of you.

"Now, let's see" he started, voice rough as he looked up at you, his hands gripping your thighs and slowly pulling your legs apart.

"Should I use my fingers?" He asked, the tip of his finger lightly grazing your lips, your hips moving on their own to try and chase his hand, causing him to chuckle.

"Or perhaps, you'd rather have my mouth? Which is it love?" He asked, a smirk on his lips as he looked up at your panting form, dear Lord the man had barely done anything and you were already wrecked. Your brain took a minute before you breathed out a reply.

"Why was that darling? Didn't quite catch it" he teased.

"B-both! Please" you cried, reaching out for him. He chuckled and grabbed your hands, placing them on his shoulders.

"Both? Greedy little thing" he spoke, but leaned forward, hot breath fanning over your core before he slowly ran his tongue along you, his hands holding your hips as they jolted forward, your head lulled back while you moaned. He watched you as he licked another stripe before latching onto your clit, you were so responsive to him, your body craving him, he groaned at the thought, and the vibrations caused another moan to escape you. He slid his one hand from your hip, his fingers slowly parting your lips while his mouth never stopped. He watched your face as he pressed one of his fingers in, watching as your breathing picked up, felt as you gripped his shoulder harder, he slowly pulled out before pushing back in, working you up in a slow rhythm, one that soon became not enough.

"Cecil! Please! More please!" You begged, oh how he could get used to that sound, he quickly slid in another digit, your back coming off the wall as you shoved your core further onto his mouth, not that he minded as he stretched you, his tongue darting out, flicking your nub before running along your lips.

"Fuck! I'm so...Fuck!" You panted, hand coming up to play with your breast, a sight that had him groaning against you once more as he pressed in a third finger. All of it being too much for you to hang on as you came with a shout of his name, rocking against his fingers while you chased your high. When you came back down he was still giving you kitten licks, his fingers still pumping slowly, but you noticed his other hand was no longer on your thigh. Looking down you noticed the prominent bulge in his pants that he was rubbing.

"Need a hand with that?" You asked, still trying to catch your breath, his eyes shot up to you as he broke away, a whimper leaving you when he pulled his fingers out. 

"If you're offering" he smirked, pulling away you stepped around him, making your way to the bedroom, his footsteps right behind you, and when you crossed the threshold he was grabbing you again, kisses landing on the back of your neck and shoulders, hands sliding up and down your side. You turned in his grip, your hands working to open his button down shirt before letting it fall from his body, he wasn't skinny, or overly muscle, a nice middle ground that his years of being a caretaker/handyman had no doubt given him. 

"See something you like?" He asked, watching as you practicality drooled over him.

"Something I like a lot" you smiled, reaching down to work his belt undone while you kissed him again, tongues caressing as you unbuttoned his pants and slid them down. His hands joined yours, pushing his pants and boxers further down before kicking off his shoes and socks and stepping out of them.

"Fuck" you panted when he broke the kiss to pull you closer, his cock hard and hot against you.

"Still wanna do this?" He smirked, looking at him you let a smirk slowly slid onto your lips before you grabbed him and quickly turned around, easily pushing him onto the bed. He watched as you climbed between his legs, your hand wrapping around him before starting a slow pace.

"Fuck" he groaned, head thrown back when you ran you thumb over the leaking head.

"Haven't you teased me enough love?" He panted, feeling your warm mouth so close to him.

"I think it's you who has done the teasing sir" you told him before giving him a slow lick from base to tip, earning a moan while his hand tried to push you closer. You gave a few more slow licks before taking him as far as you could, using your hand on what you couldn't fit.

"Fuck! Yes that's it baby, just like that" he groaned, hips coming off the bed as you kept working him at a slow pace.

"Shit! Faster..Fuck..Please!" He groaned, head pressing into the pillow when you reached down to cup his balls. Taking more of him in you quickened your pace, giving a hard suck that had his stomach clenching as he looked down at you.

"Do that again love" he panted, you obliged and were rewarded with another groan. You were so focused on your task that you didn't realise that his attention was no longer on you,but rather, the mirror. He could see the tree where he hid perfectly, every inch of it, and if he could...that meant.

"Shit! You knew I was watching" he moaned, causing you to stop and look up at him.

"Huh?" You panted, his blown eyes met yours before he spoke again.

"You knew what I was doing, that I was watching" he stated again, looking behind you you noticed the mirror.

"Maybe" you smirked.

"How long?"

"A couple of weeks, since the first time I decided to take care of myself here" you told him.

"So tonight" he started.

"Wanted to put on a show for you" you smirked, leaning down to give him another slow lick.

"I'd say it worked out in my favor" you were about to take him in again when he stopped you. You watched as he got off of the bed, walked over to the mirror and grabbed it. He placed it against the wall beside your bed, an angle where you could see yourself perfectly. He then made his way back over but didn't climb onto the bed.

"You wanna give me a show love?" He asked, a bit confused, you nodded. He smirked, grabbing your shoulders and turning you before pushing you down, he climbed on top of you and looked over at the mirror. You followed his gaze and the reflection of him nestled between your legs, his cock hot and heavy resting against your core, and his arms locking you in place made you even wetter.

"Then give me a show" he told you, your eyes met as you reached down, leading him to your waiting heat. You both moaned as you felt his head slip past, before he slowly began to fill you, far more than your ex ever did. He let you adjust once he was fully inside, his cock causing a slight burn at the stretch, but it was a pleasurable burn. 

"Tell me love" he panted, trying to restrain himself.

"Are you the slow and soft? Or do you like it a bit harder?" He asked, while you locked your legs behind his back.

"Take me Cecil" you panted, the answer seeming enough for him as he pulled out slowly, before thrusting back in hard, the action pushing you up the bed and pulling a sharp cry from your throat. 

"Oh I plan on taking you, dont.worry.about.that" he ground out, each word accentuated with another hard thrust before he set to pounding into you. You grasped his back with one hand, nails leaving angry red marks, while your other came up to brace yourself against the headboard that now had a steady rhythm against the wall. He grasped your jaw, turning your head towards the mirror as you both watched him take you. The sight causing you to clench around him and him to groan at the feeling.

"You like watching too" he panted, hot breath fanning your face while his hips never slowed.

"That's why you watched me through the mirror, you're just as perverted as me" he moaned before sitting up, he pulled you partially into his lap before he set his pace again.

"You like it when someone watches you come undone" he stated, and you couldn't stop from looking back over to the mirror, the new angle showing your body stretched out, holding onto the sheets and headboard as he took you.

"You like watching yourself get fucked too don't you" he smirked, one hand leaving your hip to rub quick circles on your clit, causing you to throw your head back.

"You gonna come for me love? Do I get to see it up close?" He asked, the smirk still on his lips while he watched you cry out. He slowed, before stilling completely, watching as you squirmed on his cock, trying to get friction. 

"Lay on your side" he stated, you looked up at him for a moment trying to register what he said before you slowly rolled over to face the mirror.

"Good girl" he spoke, settling in behind you before pulling your leg up, he told you to keep your leg up as he grasped himself and lined himself up. He grabbed your leg again, while his other hand reached around to grab your chin, making sure you couldn't look anywhere but the mirror.

"Give me a show love" and with that he pushed in quickly, your mouth opening in a silent scream as he set his pounding pace, his eyes only left yours to watch himself fuck you, a sight you moaned at. His thick cock, soaked with your juices pushing in and pulling out of you quickly, it was enough to have you pushing your head back calling out his name.

"You close?" He panted, his voice strained as he held you tighter, his body even hotter than before.

"Yes! Cecil fuck! I'm so close" you cried, eyes opening slightly to watch him, the room had a brighter glow to it as the candle flames grew in size, and you could have swore you saw the same flickering glow in his eyes. He dropped your leg over his, his pace never slowing as he reached forward and started rubbing quick circles on your clit again.

"Fuck!" You screamed, soon being silenced as he tilted your head towards him and claimed your lips. Quick hot breaths were exchanged before you felt the coil in you snap, a loud cry of his name tearing from your throat as you grasped his arm, trying desperately to anchor yourself to something as you were thrown into the best orgasm of your life. You floated down just in time to feel his hips stutter before stilling, hotter than normal warmth flooded your core as he pressed his face into your neck, crying out his completion. But something else caught your attention, how the flames of the candles flew upwards, some almost touching the ceiling before slowly coming back down. The sight made a jolt of fear run though you, and as he untucked his face he saw it in the mirror.

"Love?"

"The candle flames...They"

"Oh" he laughed, slowly pulling out of you, you whimpered at the loss but watched as he pulled his cigarette tin from his pants pocket. He grabbed one and laid back down, and you watched as it lit itself. Wide eyed you shot up and looked over at him, watching as he just smirked and took a puff.

"H-how did" you asked, he held up his finger, and you were about to ask what he was doing before you saw a small flame appear at the end.

"Pyrokinesis" you gasped

"You don't seem too scared," he stated.

"I've heard about people being able to control fire with their mind, but never witnessed it before" you stated, looking closely at the flame before he made it disappear and grabbed your arm, pulling you into his side.

"So not a problem then?" He asked

"Well it explains why you're hotter than most men"

"Why thank you love" he smirked, earning a shove from you.

"Next time let's just forgo the candles in the bedroom, no need to burn the house down" you laughed.


End file.
